Rédemption
by Gibi
Summary: “Tout ce qui est surnaturel, on le tue !” Mais si les garçons tombaient sur un cas étrange, où la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal n'était pas si nette ? Peut on racheter nos péchés, ou nos actes nous condamnent ils définitivement ? SPOILER saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : j'avoue que je me suis inspirée de la série "_Brimstone_", et plus particulièrement de l'épisode "_Repentance_" pour écrire cette fic. J'ai décidé de placer cette histoire dans la saison trois, tout simplement car je trouvais qu'on pouvait faire des parallèles -certes faciles, je l'admets- entre l'enquête et ce que vivent les garçons. Mais il ne sera pas question de comment sauver concrètement Dean !

* * *

REDEMPTION 

Chapitre 1.

George Sawyer, la quarantaine bien entamée, se délesta de son manteau et de ses chaussures, qu'il laissa près de la porte d'entrée. Geste qu'il accomplissait tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, dans son petit pavillon de banlieue.

"C'est toi, George ?" l'interpella une voix, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir sombre de la maison.

"Oui, mon amour" répondit-il, en s'arrêtant sur le seuil du salon. Il pouvait distinguer sa femme, Ellen, dans la pénombre de la pièce, dont la seule source lumineuse était la petite télé.

"Tu as passé un bonne soirée ?" finit-elle par lui demander, alors que sur l'écran une femme venait de déclarer à son mari qu'elle le trompait avec une autre femme. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt qu'Ellen pouvait porter à ce genre d'émission.

"Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Quelques bières, quelques blagues graveleuses et puériles... rien de bien folichon" expliqua-t-il, mais sa femme était à nouveau absorbée par l'histoire sordide qui se déroulait dans la petite lucarne.

George soupira. Chacun avait le droit à ses passions ! Il se dirigea vers son bureau, enleva quelques livres de la bibliothèque derrière lesquels se trouvait son coffre-fort. Il rentra patiemment le code et attendit quelques secondes le léger déclic indiquant l'ouverture. Il sortit très rapidement quelques Polaroïds de sa poche de chemise. Il aurait voulu les regarder, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. D'ici quelques heures, Ellen serait au lit, et il aurait alors tout le loisir de les admirer. Il échangea donc les quelques photos contre une arme.

Il s'installa à sa table de travail, posant l'arme devant lui. Son oeil d'expert en arme à feu avait tout de suite reconnu la pièce de collection. Tout indiqué que c'était un vrai Luger P08, un des modèles standards utilisé par l'armée allemande. Et si l'histoire racontée par le propriétaire était vraie, l'arme avait servi à un officier S.S lors de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Il pouvait donc espérer une première cotation dans les alentours de 400 dollars.

"George ? Tu viens te coucher ?"

Il leva la tête, et constata que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était plongé dans ses notes.

"Je dois finir mon rapport sur cette pièce. Michael aimerait qu'elle puisse passer lors de la prochaine vente, celle de la fin du mois" s'excusa-t-il, en désignant tous les papiers et l'arme qui occupaient sa table.

"Ne travaille pas trop tard" le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, en ne jetant qu'un vague regard à l'arme. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son mari en rapporter chez eux pour finir de les expertiser.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas !" la rassura-t-il.

"Bonne nuit mon chéri" ajouta-t-elle, avant de le laisser seul. Elle s'assura, une dernière fois, que toutes les portes et fenêtres du rez-de-chaussez étaient bien verrouillées, puis monta dans leur chambre.

Ellen se prépara tranquillement pour la nuit, se demandant ce qu'elle et George allaient bien pouvoir apporter au pique-nique du quartier, le week-end prochain. Elle avait déjà quelques recettes en tête, mais rien de bien concret. Puis elle ne voulait pas, encore une fois, se faire rabaisser par cette pimbêche de Madame Pyckles. Et elle s'endormit en imaginant les plans les plus extravagants qui lui permettraient de prendre sa revanche.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, elle fut désorientée l'espace de quelques secondes. George n'était pas à ses côtés, et pourtant le réveil indiquait minuit passé. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits provenant d'en bas, comme des paroles étouffées, ou des gémissements. Elle se leva précautionneusement et enfila son peignoir qui traînait par terre, au pied du lit.

"George ?" appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, en descendant.

Elle distinguait un rayon de lumière qui passait en dessous de la porte du bureau de son mari, mais aucun son ne filtrait. Elle eut l'impression que la température avait subitement baissé et elle resserra son peignoir sur sa poitrine d'un geste convulsif.

"George ?" répéta-t-elle, en frappant légèrement à la porte.

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, fut le claquement sec d'un coup de feu. Ellen sursauta, et d'une main tremblante ouvrit le battant de la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante devant le spectacle. George était allongé sur le ventre. Une mare de sang se formait déjà, lentement, mais inexorablement sur le parquet ciré, donnant l'impression d'une grotesque auréole.

Ellen détacha difficilement son regard de la macabre découverte, pour le porter, alors, vers l'ombre noire qui se tenait, le Luger à la main, juste au-dessus du corps sans vie de son mari. Mais la vision se volatilisa au même moment dans un nuage, et l'arme tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le seul bruit qui suivit, fut le long cri d'agonie d'Ellen Sawyer.

* * *

Je n'y connais rien en arme à feu, mais Wikipedia est mon ami. Donc normalement, tout est un peu près juste. Quant à la cotation, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur un site. 

Chapitre 2 : mercredi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

"m'efieur 'ancak quef 'ai 'anfé" tenta d'articuler Dean Winchester, la bouche pleine, en voyant son frère sortir de la salle de bain et s'installer face à lui.

Sam fronça les sourcils, en essayant de décoder ce que son aîné avait bien pu tenter de lui dire.

"Les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai jamais mangés" parvint-il enfin à dire, après avoir dégluti bruyamment.

"Tu m'as déjà dis ça la semaine dernière en Virginie, et la semaine précédente en Arizona" remarqua Sam, sans humour. Il regarda ce que son frère leurs avait rapporté pour leur petit déjeuné, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se décida pour le café à moitié froid.

"Ouais, et bien cela sont bien meilleurs ! Tu en veux ?" lui proposa-t-il, tout en désignant la boîte à moitié vide.

Sam eut une moue de dégoût.

"Dommage ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates" dit-il, en prenant une autre bouchée. "En faite, je nous ai trouvés quelque chose" se pressa-t-il d'ajouter, en tournant le journal local vers son frère.

"Dean !" renâcla Sam, en jetant cependant un coup d'oeil curieux à la photo qui ornait la première page.

"Non, Sam !" coupa le plus âgé de deux frère, avec fermeté. Il savait très bien ce que son jeune frère allait lui dire, mais il refusait de l'entendre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. En faite non, il avait cette discussion presque tous les jours ! Et Dean commençait sérieusement à comprendre ce que son père avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il se disputait avec Sammy.

"Quoi, non ? Nous n'avons plus que quelques mois !" se crispa Sam, face au détachement de son aîné par rapport à la situation.

"Nous ? Je ne crois pas Sam. C'est à moi qu'il ne reste que quelques mois, et j'ai décidé que nous irions enquêter sur cette histoire" s'opposa Dean avec autorité et en désignant le gros titre.

"Et s'il ne te reste que quelques mois, c'est parce que je suis mort" lui fit remarquer son cadet, en réprimant un frisson comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il avait le vague souvenir du couteau pénétrant dans son dos, d'une douleur fulgurante, et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

"Et moi j'ai décidé que tu ne mourrais pas ! Tu comprends ça ?" s'énerva Dean. Pourquoi Diable, Sam ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était retrouvé à veiller sur le cadavre de son propre frère. Ce n'était pas lui qui se réveillait toutes les nuits, juste pour s'assurer que Sam respirait toujours, que son corps n'était pas froid, qu'il n'était pas mort !

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?" le questionna Sam, en reprenant son calme.

"Sammy... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de ton aide, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Et si je dois mourir pour que tu vives, alors je mourrai pour que tu vives. Je te demande de l'accepter, c'est tout" expliqua le plus posément possible Dean. Puis le démon avait été on ne peut plus clair quant au sort de Sam, si ils venaient à rompre le contrat. Et pour rien au monde, Dean ne voulait revivre ce qui c'était passé à Cold Oak.

"Et moi, j'ai fait le choix de trouver une solution" le contredit son cadet, sur le même ton.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, en sachant qu'aucun des deux ne baisseraient les yeux, et encore moins ne changeraient d'avis. Ils n'étaient pas des Winchester pour rien !

"En attendant, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, faire plaisir à un mort en sursis, et lire cet article ?" finit pas lâcher Dean.

"Ce n'est pas drôle" s'indigna Sam, en attrapant le journal.

"C'est moi qui vait mourir, alors si je trouve ça drôle... Ok, c'est pas drôle !" admit-il en voyant le regard noir de son frère. Et il devait se l'avouer, même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. La damnation éternelle, ce n'était pas rien ! Mais cela, il n'était pas prêt à le confier à Sam.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde" déclara Sam, au bout d'un instant. "C'est un banal suicide. Le type enlève une gamine, se rend compte de son geste, et se tue."

"Oh ! Tu n'as pas du bien lire la partie où il est dit que cette arme n'a plus servi depuis 60 ans, et celle où sa femme affirme avoir vu un homme en noir au-dessus du corps de son mari" rectifia Dean, étonné par le peu d'interêt que de son frère semblait porter à l'affaire. Mais il c'était rendu compte que Sam ne s'intéressait plus à toutes ces histoires ! Il ne le suivait que pour lui faire plaisir. Et Dean ne savait que trop bien pourquoi.

"Ce n'est pas parce que l'arme n'a plus servi depuis longtemps, qu'elle ne marche plus. Et quant à l'homme... je veux dire, elle trouve son mari avec une balle dans la tête, apprend que celui-ci est un pédophile, qu'il vient juste d'enlever une petite fille et que, s'il ne s'était pas donné la mort, il aurait plus que sûrement tué l'enfant ! Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait beaucoup, et qu'elle a peut-être juste voulu se masquer une partie de la vérité ?" expliqua Sam.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris option psychologie à l'université ! Bon sang, Sam, ouvre les yeux ! Bien sûr que c'est une affaire pour nous !"

"Et même si cette affaire est pour nous, ce type n'était pas innocent !" continua à se braquer Sam. Il ne voyait pas en quoi élucider la mort de ce George Swayer était plus importante que de sauver la vie de Dean.

"Depuis quand es-tu juge et bourreau, Sam ?" gronda Dean. "De toute façon, je veux aller enquêter sur cette affaire, alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu vas chez Bobby !"

"Je n'ai plus besoin de babysitter !"

"Oh, alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que je te laisse cinq minutes seul, tu trouves le moyen de te faire enlever ?... Et il n'y a plus de pancakes !" se plaignit-il, en voyant la boîte désespérément vide.

"D'accord, on va voir" soupira Sam. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son frère, même si le sauver était plus important. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'approchaient de la date fatidique, et plus Sam commençait lentement à perdre espoir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère, et il ne voulait d'autant pas le perdre que cela était sa faute. S'il avait tué Jack dés qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, ils n'en seraient pas là !

"Alors en route !" s'égaya Dean, en vérifiant qu'il avait bien récupéré toutes ses affaires.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : dimanche. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Les deux frères observèrent la maison quelques instants, avant de sortir de leur voiture. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes, avant qu'Ellen Sawyer ne vienne leur ouvrir la porte.

Sa physionomie avait complètement changé en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais malgré ses yeux gonflés et rouges, ses vêtements complètement négligés, les garçons devinèrent qu'elle pouvait être belle.

"Écoutez, si vous êtes journalistes..." commença-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse qui indiquait qu'en dépit de l'heure matinale, elle avait déjà beaucoup bu.

"Non, nous sommes de la police" l'interrompit Dean, en lui montrant un faux insigne.

"Encore !? J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues" soupira-t-elle, en les laissant cependant rentrer. Elle les guida silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine, seule pièce qui semblait un peu près rangée.

"Je suis l'inspecteur Smith et voici mon coéquipier, l'inspecteur Wesson" se présenta Dean, en désignant son frère qui se tenait quelques pas derrière lui.

Ellen les dévisagea. "Smith et Wesson ? Pour enquêter sur la mort d'un expert en arme à feu ?" dit-elle surprise. Puis, elle laissa éclater de rire nerveux qui petit à petit se transforma en sanglots.

"Oui... la police à parfois un humour un peu particulier" s'excusa Sam, en jetant un regard accusateur à Dean, qui lui en rendit un le plus innocent possible.

"Vous voulez quelque chose ?" finit-elle par leur proposer, alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec sa manche, et se servait un verre de ce qui devait être de la vodka.

"Non, ça ira" la remercia Sam, aussitôt imité par Dean.

Elle leur indiqua des sièges près de la table, et tous trois s'y installèrent.

"Vous avez prévu de déménager ?" lui demanda Dean, en regardant autour de lui. La pièce était presque vide, si ce n'était quelques assiettes et couverts sales qui traînaient dans l'évier, puis les garçon avaient entr'apperçu quelques cartons en traversant la maison.

"Vous croyez que je peux continuer à vivre ici ?" ironisa-t-elle, en se servant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. Puis face aux regards confus des deux frères, "mes voisins ne me parlent plus, sauf pour m'insulter. Et il y a trois jours, des gamins ont trouvé très marrant de bomber ma voiture avec toutes les insanités qu'ils connaissaient."

"Je suis désolé" essaya de la réconforter Sam, mal à l'aise face à la détresse d'Ellen.

"Pourriez-vous nous raconter encore une fois ce qui c'est passé ?" coupa Dean, sentant qu'il devait prendre les choses en main. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps, et dans tous les sens du terme, pensa-t-il, amer.

"J'ai déjà raconté, et raconté, et raconté ! Vous pouvez pas vous concerter ?" s'énerva Ellen.

"Vous savez ce que c'est ! Il manque toujours quelque chose" se plaignit Dean, faussement agacé contre une administration pour laquelle il n'avait jamais travaillé.

Ellen soupira, puis narra en quelques mots la dernière soirée de son mari.

"Le pire" ajouta-t-elle, "c'est que je savais pour la gamine. Ils avaient passé l'alerte Amber quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rentre, et je me suis dit, 'mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Et quel salaud peut faire ça ?' Et je vivais avec ce monstre ! Et je n'ai rien vu !" se remit-elle à pleurer.

Les deux chasseurs durent attendre quelques minutes que le nouvelle crise soit passée.

"Et pour l'homme que vous avez vu ?" la questionna Sam, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ellen grimaça. Elle fit tourner machinalement son verre dans ses mains, montrant clairement sa nervosité.

"Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, Ellen" reprit le cadet.

"Non, il n'y avait personne... personne" lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle baissa rapidement le regard et finit la bouteille.

Les deux garçons échangérent un regard. Elle mentait, et ils le savaient.

"Cela vous dérange si nous visitons le ..." lui demanda doucement Sam, en sachant qu'elle ne leurs dirait rien de plus.

"Faite comme chez-vous" répliqua-t-elle, en se levant. Elle tituba légèrement jusqu'à un placard, fouilla dedans et en sortit une nouvelle bouteille.

Les deux chasseurs explorèrent minutieusement le bureau, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que la police avait bien fait son travail.

"Ils ont du appeler Grissom" se moqua Dean.

"Tu regardes '_CSI_' ?" s'étonna Sam, surpris par la réflexion de son frère.

"Non" répondit-il, mais trop hâtivement, avant de mettre en route son EMF.

Mais là non plus, leur investigation ne donna aucun résultat. Aucune trace d'activité paranormale n'était détectable.

"Tu ne sens rien ? Aucune mauvaise vibration, d'onde démoniaque, de karma satanique ?" s'exaspéra Dean.

Sam se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à son aîné. "Premièrement, ça ne marche pas comme ça, et deuxièmement,... je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir depuis que tu as tué le Démon" confessa-t-il. Le sujet des visions et des prémonitions n'avait plus resurgi depuis leur dernière rencontre avec le Démon.

"Oh !" s'exclama Dean, tout en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, son frère n'avait plus eu de visions. Et quelque part, il en fut soulagé, car il détestait la douleur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son cadet et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Puis, maintenant, il savait exactement ce que Sam vivait à chacune de ses prémonitions, et il l'admirait pour avoir pu supporter ça. La seule dont Dean avait souffert lui avait amplement suffit, même si elle l'avait aidé à retrouver Sam... mais trop tard, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Ils restèrent silencieux, préférant ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, car ils savaient très bien ce qui allait en découler. Et cela n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Puis, ne trouvant rien et d'un commun d'accord , il se décidérent à abandonner leurs recherches.

Et après s'être excusé pour le dérangement au près d'une Ellen complètement ivre, ils quittèrent les lieux du drame. Sam s'appuya contre la portière, et observa une dernière fois le petit pavillon.

"C'est triste" dit-il à voix basse, "elle pensait le connaître... et elle s'est aperçue que non."

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil vers la maison, avant de reporter son attention vers Sam.

"On ne connaît jamais complètement les gens, Sam" affirma Dean, en se demandant où son frère voulait en venir.

"Il faut croire que tu as raison" concéda tristement le jeune chasseur, avant de monter dans la voiture. "Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?" ajouta-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Faire une visite à la bibliothèque du coin, s'assurer que la maison n'est pas construire sur la tombe de Pocahontas ou que George n'avait pas quelques comptes à régler avec un ou deux revenants, puis une bière" proposa Dean en souriant.

Sam soupira en roulant des yeux.

La blague Smith & Wesson est de très mauvais goût... mais cela m'étonne que la série ne l'ait pas encore faite... dans un contexte moins cynique !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : jeudi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Lorsque Dean regagna le motel, un sourire aux lèvres, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il était content de sa nuit, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil. Mais lorsqu'il fut accueilli par la mine sombre et le regard assassin de Sam, il perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Le jeune chasseur était attablé devant son ordinateur et une cafetière vide qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup plus dormir que son aîné. La veille, les deux frères s'étaient encore affrontés quant à la légitimité de leur enquête, Sam continuant à clamer qu'elle n'avait rien de surnaturelle, et Dean soutenant le contraire, argumentant que l'absence de traces sur les lieux du drame pouvait très bien s'expliquer par le temps écoulé entre le 'meurtre' de George Swayer et leur arrivée. Certes, il n'avait pas trouvé comment justifier le fait que la maison ne soit pas hantée, et qu'il était clairement apparu que George Sawyer était un citoyen modèle -si bien sûr on faisait abstraction de son penchant pour les petites filles. Et à part le fait que son comportement avait légèrement changé ses derniers temps, ils n'avaient rien de concret ! Mais il en fallait plus à Dean pour renoncer... surtout face à Sam.

"Hé ! Sammy" commença Dean, d'un ton jovial.

"Où étais-tu ?" le coupa son frère d'une voix froide.

"Tu sais, la fille avec qui tu m'as laissé hier soir... On a discuté, je lui ai offert un verre, elle m'a offert un verre, puis elle m'a proposé d'aller chez elle pour qu'on soit plus au calme. Et de fil en aiguille... Tu veux des détailles ?" expliqua Dean, en espérant que cela allait suffire à calmer Sam.

"Oh, et tu n'as pas trouvé utile de me prévenir que tu n'allais pas rentrer ?" continua cependant Sam qui, au grand damne de Dean, ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

"Sammy ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne rentre pas ! Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?" demanda Dean, sur la défensive. Il était fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Parce que toi, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas si ton frère qui passe des deals avec des démons ne rentrait pas de la nuit ?" explosa Sam. Il était restait seul, toute la nuit dans leur chambre d'hôtel à ressasser des idées noires. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, d'ici quelques mois, cela serait son quotidien. Et il avait peur que ce futur à la fois lointain et bien trop proche.

"Je n'ai passé qu'UN pacte avec UN démon et c'était pour sauver TES fesses" rectifia Dean, à présent tout aussi en colère que son cadet, "alors ne me fait pas regretter mon choix".

"Tu regrettes ?" se risqua Sam, et même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, Dean avait perçu une pointe d'inquiétude.

"Je ne regrette pas, Sammy. Je ne regretterai jamais... juste..." tenta-t-il d'expliquer, en se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Comme si Sam ne culpabilisait pas assez ! Comme s'il ne savait pas ce que Sam pouvait ressentir ! Il était passé par là, après la mort de leur père. Et quelque part, il s'en voulait de faire vivre cela à Sam, même si il savait qu'il referait la même chose, quoi qu'il arrive, et aussi égoïste que cela soit ! "Juste que j'en ai marre de nos disputes. On dirait un vieux couple ! On n'arrive plus à discuter sans se sauter à la gorge ! " soupira Dean.

Ils détournèrent le regard pudiquement, et restèrent sans échanger un mot une longue minute.

"Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre" lâcha Sam, comme si changer de conversation allait effacer leurs problèmes.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Dean, surpris. Il se retourna pour dévisager son jeune frère.

"Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre" répéta Sam. "Au commissariat. Un type qui venait récupérer sa fille qui avait fugué."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mort de George Swayer" fit Dean, perdu.

"Le flic, celui qui s'occupe de l'affaire Swayer, est allé récupérer l'arme à la balistique. Normalement il aurait du directement la déposer dans le local des pièces à conviction, mais il n'a pas eu le temps, et il a laissé l'arme dans son bureau, pensant sûrement que cela pouvait attendre un peu" lui apprit Sam.

"Et ?" le relança Dean, qui commençait lentement à comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

"Et, il a arrêté une jeune fugueuse qui venait de commettre un vol à l'étalage. Il l'a laissée seule dans son bureau avec son père, le temps d'aller chercher des papiers. Lorsqu'il est revenu, le père était mort et l'arme par terre" finit Sam.

"Ca ne peut pas être la fille ?" demanda-t-il, par acquis de conscience.

"A moins qu'elle n'ait réussi à se libérer de ses menottes qui la retenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, prendre l'arme, tirer, puis se laver les mains pour qu'on ne puisse pas retrouver de trace de poudre, et se rattacher, tout ça en moins de trois minutes... je dirai que non ! Et ce n'est même pas le plus étrange."

"Vas-y ! Suprends moi !"

"Le chargeur était vide ! Le technicien de la ballistique et le flic en sont certains, aucune balle, ni dans l'arme, ni à côté ! "

"Une arme qui tue à quelques jours d'intervalles, et qui plus est sans avoir de balle !" remarqua Dean, en souriant. Il avait donc raison ! Quelque chose de surnaturel avait provoqué la mort de George Swayer, ou alors c'était une sacrée coïncidence et manque de chance, mais les Winchester ne croyaient pas ni aux coïncidences, ni au hasard.

"Et un témoin en prime ! Ils l'ont hospitalisée pour..."

Dean attrapa les clefs de sa chère voiture sans laisser le temps à Sam de finir sa phrase.

"Qu'est que tu fous ?" ajouta-t-il, en voyant son petit frère traîner.

* * *

Pour désamorcer les attaques comme quoi Dean n'aurait jamais dit cela à Sam, je rappelle qu'il est en colère (et dans ces cas là, on a souvent une tendance à en dire trop et pas forcement ce qu'on pense réellement), ensuite cette fic doit se passer en gros quatre mois après la fin de la saison 2, donc 4 mois que Sam tente de sauver son frère tout en culpabilisant et que Dean fait semblant que tout va bien en jouant les têtes brulées, et ces deux imbéciles ne sont pas du genre à se parler franchement ! Et puis c'est moi qui écrit, et moi ça me plaît de voir Dean dire ça à Sam ! 

Chapitre 5 : lundi !


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : note pour moi-même, chercher à comprendre pourquoi je me fais mieux obéir sur internet que chez moi ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais ce genre de réaction, mais plus des tentatives de me convaincre que j'avais tord ! Mais, bon, c'est marrant de se faire obéir !

Ensuite, ce chapitre est moins travaillé que les autres pour plusieurs raisons : 1°, je l'ai totalement modifié il y a 10 jours... ce que je n'aurais pas du faire ; 2°, ces derniers jours ont été occupés par les dernières révisions d'un concours ; et 3°, ma mère s'est achetée la dernier Game Boy... à mon grand malheur (à votre avis, qui tue les monstres ?!)

* * *

Chapitre 5. 

Sam observait son frère en grande conversation avec l'infirmière qui tenait l'accueil. Le jeune chasseur ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Dean pouvait raconter, employant tout un jargon médical qui lui était inconnu, mais la jeune femme semblait être d'accord avec Dean, et elle leur donna, sans aucune réticence, le numéro de chambre de Riley Evan, leur témoin.

"Où as-tu appris tout ça ?" demanda Sam, curieux. La tension était un peu retombée, puis un consensus muet leur interdisait de montrer leur désaccord en public.

"Tu crois que je regarde '_Greys'Anatomy'_ pour les problèmes métaphysiques de Meredith, peut-être ?"

Sam laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il n'y avait que Dean pour être capable ça ! Et Sam sentit le froid l'envahir en regardant la silhouette de son frère avancer devant lui. Dean avait toujours était là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, il était son unique repère, l'unique élément stable dans sa vie. Même à Stanford, Sam savait qu'il lui aurait suffit qu'il appelle son frère à l'aide pour qu'il arrive au volant de son Impala. Et dans quelques mois, Dean allait disparaître, le laissant seul, affrontant une guerre à laquelle il ne voulait pas participer. Et si Dean regrettait vraiment son geste ?

"Sam ?" l'interpella Dean, en constatant que son cadet ne le suivait plus, mais le fixait intensément. "J'ai quelque chose d'accroché dans le dos ?" lui demanda-t-il, en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

"Non... Je suis juste un peu fatigué" s'excusa-t-il, en le rejoignant.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas passer tes nuits à regarder des films porno" le sermonna son aîné, moqueur.

"Je n'ai pas passé ma nuit à regarder du porno !"

"A d'autre frérot, à d'autre" continua à le railler Dean, avec un grand sourire. Mais celui-ci disparu dés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le chambre de la jeune fille.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, mais à son regard plein de rage et de peur, ils comprirent qu'elle n'avait plus cet âge depuis longtemps. Elle les dévisagea longuement, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient ou non une menace pour elle. Et l'espace d'un moment, Dean et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de se voir un peu en elle, dans ses yeux d'enfant devenus adulte trop vite et trop jeune.

"Riley Evans ?" demanda Sam d'une voix extrêmement douce, et en s'installant face à l'adolescente.

Dean resta un peu en retrait. Il savait que seul Sam parviendrait à la faire parler. Il avait ce don, cette sorte d'empathie. Et l'espace d'un instant, l'image d'Andy et de son jumeau diabolique, et de leur pouvoir s'invita dans l'esprit de Dean. Et la phrase qu'Ellen Sawyer avait prononcé la veille résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, 'je vivais avec un monstre ! Et je n'ai rien vu !' Sam était-il revenu de la mort aussi pur ? Le regard de Sammy, lorsqu'il avait tué Jack, le hantait toujours. Non, Dean refusait d'admettre que son frère puisse devenir comme Ava, Max ou Webber. Il chassa cette pensée, et se focalisa sur ce qui ce passait devant lui.

"Je suis pas folle ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !" se défendit Riley.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

"Nous vous croyons. En faite, nous sommes là car nous aimerions en savoir plus sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit" précisa Sam.

"Vous me croyez ? Vraiment ?"

Sam lui sourit amicalement en guise de réponse.

"Ce qui c'est passé ? Un truc de fou... Je me suis faite arrêter, et le flic qui s'occupait de moi m'a laissé seule avec mon père... Et là ! Ce type est apparu de nulle part, comme par magie. Il a fait voler l'arme jusqu'à lui et il a menacé mon père avec. Mais il n'a pas voulu obéir, ses yeux sont devenus tout noir, comme lorsque... mais l'autre gars a tiré sur mon père et un gros nuage noir en est sorti. Puis, plus rien ! Juste moi et le corps de mon père !" raconta Riley, visiblement encore sous le choc, et plus tout à fait si sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Et ce type, celui qui est apparu comme par magie ? Comment était-il ?" continua Sam. Il était clair que le père de Riley était possédé. Mais il savait aussi que contre les démons, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Et à part le Colt ou le couteau de Ruby, aucune arme ne pouvait en venir à bout.

"Vous savez, il avait ce déguisement qu'ont les méchants dans les films de guerre" essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

"Dans quels films de guerre ?" intervint Dean, sentant qu'ils tenaient peut-être quelque chose.

"Ces films rasoirs sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il avait un uniforme nazi ?" demanda cette fois Sam.

"Ouais, c'est ça !" s'exclama Riley, avant que tous trois ne retombent dans le silence.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fugué ?" l'interrogea Sam, au bout d'un moment.

Les yeux de la jeune fille prirent un éclat triste et fatigué.

"Mon père n'a jamais été le meilleur des pères, mais bon. Puis il y a quelques mois, il a commencé à changer, à me faire peur... à me frapper, juste comme ça ! Il y a une semaine, j'ai compris que la prochaine fois, cela serait la dernière, alors je suis partie... j'ai juste voulu survivre" avoua-t-elle dans un ton à la fois acerbe mais où l'on pouvait percevoir les peurs d'une petite fille abandonnée.

Ni Sam, ni Dean ne répondirent. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Mais alors que les garçons allaient quitter la chambre, "il m'a sauvée, vous savez ? Le gars" murmura-t-elle.

Sam et Dean se retournèrent pour la dévisager.

"Sans lui... sans lui je serais morte, maintenant ou demain, qu'importe, je serais morte. Alors je me fous de savoir si ce type était un nazi ou autre, je sais juste qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Vous comprenez ?" ajouta-t-elle, presque dans une supplique, avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du jardin de l'hôpital qui s'étendait en bas de sa fenêtre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent regagné l'habitacle apaisant et familier de l'Impala que les garçons brisèrent le silence.

"Dean ?"

"Je sais Sammy. Sûrement un de ces connards qu'on a laissé échapper. Et je ne serais pas étonné si George Swayer était aussi possédé" murmura l'aîné des deux frères. Combien c'était déjà échappé cette nuit là ? Une centaine ? Et combien en avaient-ils renvoyé en Enfer ? Trop peu ! Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour tous les rattraper, pour mettre fin à cette guerre et surtout protéger Sam.

"Un fantôme nazi et un Luger qui tue des démons... Je ne sais pas pour toi, Sam, mais j'ai bien envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette arme" déclara enfin Dean, en mettant le contact. Il voulait aussi percer le mystére de cet homme qui semblait faire leur travail.

* * *

Vous l'avez compris, un des deux défis de cette histoire était d'au moins placer deux séries concurentes à SPN. C'est chose faite ! 

Chapitre 6 : pas de dates précises, mais pas avant lundi ou mardi prochain, car je ne suis pas chez moi cette semaine !


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour corriger ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain, puis quelques petits contre-temps perso ont fait que j'ai un peu laissé traîner les choses.

* * *

Chapitre 6. 

Après une rapide visite au commissaire priseur qui avait en gestion la vente du fameux Luger, Sam et Dean étaient repartis avec quelques informations, mais surtout le nom et l'adresse du vendeur -ainsi que celle de la secrétaire. Et quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon de Sean O'Greedy, homme d'une trentaine d'année et heureux père depuis quelques semaines d'un couple de jumelles.

"Que voulez-vous savoir sur le Luger ?" finit par demander Sean, alors qu'il terminait de servir le café.

"Et bien, un peu tout ! Par exemple, comment est-il rentré en votre possession ?" commença Dean.

"Un héritage de mon grand oncle Allister. Il est mort il y a maintenant presque un an. Étant son unique famille, j'ai hérité de tout. J'ai décidé d'en vendre une partie" expliqua-t-il.

"Et pourquoi l'arme ?" reprit Sam.

"Je fait parti de ces américains qui pensent que le deuxième amendement n'est plus valable aujourd'hui, et que notre société se porterait bien mieux sans arme" dit-il, en affichant clairement sa position anti-arme. "Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la faire détruite. Pourtant, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution !"

Dean hocha légèrement de la tête. Sean n'avait pas tord, car même s'il se promenait avec un véritable arsenal dans le coffre de sa voiture, et qu'il s'en servait plutôt régulièrement -voir quotidiennement-, Dean n'en était pas moins convaincu qu'il fallait mieux éviter de mettre une arme dans n'importe quelle main, en pensant plus particulièrement à cet enfoiré de Gordon. Puis moins d'armes en circulation voulait dire moins de morts violentes et donc moins d'esprits vengeurs, et en conclusion : plus de vacances !

"Et votre oncle, comment l'a-t-il eu ?" s'enquit Sam, peu passionné par les problèmes moraux de Sean. Ce qui lui était arrivé quelques mois plutôt à Cold Oak avait changé sa vision des choses. Et parfois, la violence était la seule réponse, surtout quand ceux qu'on aime sont menacés ! Il s'aperçut qu'il serrait un peu trop fort sa tasse, et se calma. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, même s'il ne pouvait jamais complètement oublier que chaque minute passée, était une minute de moins pour Dean, avec Dean.

Sean ne sembla pas remarquer le changement d'humeur de Sam, et sourit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. "C'est un longue histoire" dit-il, sans aller plus loin.

"J'adore les histoires" précisa alors Dean, affichant un grand sourire de gamin à qui on vient de promettre un paquet de bonbons !

"Mon grand oncle était G.I. Il était en poste en Allemagne à la fin de la guerre. Lui et deux autres soldats ont eu pour ordre d'arrêter un officier nazi. Les alliés venaient de signer un accord permettant la création d'un tribunal d'exception pour juger les criminels de guerres, et même si l'officier en question n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qui allaient être jugés quelques mois plus tard à Nuremberg, les alliés arrêtaient tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient.

-L'homme était accusé d'avoir livré quatre enfants juifs, alors qu'il avait promis à leur parent de les cacher. Mais il les a trahis, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques semaines et ils auraient été sauvés. Lorsque les soldats sont arrivés pour arrêter l'homme, celui-ci les attendait en grand uniforme, son arme posée sur la table. Au moment où mon oncle s'en est saisi, l'homme c'est jeté sur lui et l'a forcé à pointer le Luger entre ses deux yeux, en le suppliant dans un mauvais anglais de le tuer. Il ne faisait que répéter qu'il était un lâche et qu'à cause de lui Hannah, Jakob, Sarah et Rachel étaient morts ! Mon oncle était incapable de se rappeler le nom de l'officier, mais de ses quatre prénoms d'enfant...

-Bref, l'homme voulait qu'on le tue pour l'acte qu'il avait commis. Il y a eu une bagarre, et le coup est parti, tuant l'allemand. Les soldats ont paniqué, et ils se sont enfuis Dans son affolement, mon oncle n'a pas eu l'idée de lâcher l'arme. Et pour être sûr de n'être jamais soupçonné, il l'a ramené avec lui, lorsqu'il est rentré au pays. Depuis, elle n'a jamais servi. Mon oncle l'avait cachée. Elle devait lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a raconté cette histoire. Je n'avais que douze ans, mais à la façon dont il me l'a narré..." finit Sean, en frissonnant légèrement.

"Y avait-il des balles ? Dans l'arme ou à côté lorsque vous l'avez mise en vente ?" demanda Sam, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Non. Il n'y avait que l'arme. Aucune balle"

Les deux chasseurs restèrent silencieux un moment. Chacun savait pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait, une mort violente, une arme du crime qui voyage et capable de tuer sans balle des démons ! Au tant dire que c'était comme s'ils avaient tous les numéros gagnants d'un loto surnaturel !

Maintenant, il leurs restait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : dimanche. 


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : Une personne a trouvé la solution... du moins, m'a clairement dit dans son com' la réponse. Donc félicitation à PoseidonDemon, tu viens de gagner un cookie virtuel !

Oui, bon, je me suis trompée avec le couple de jumelles... car des jumeaux, c'est toujours deux ! Désolée pour cette erreur.

Chapitre dédié aux grands impatients, et une plus particulièrement !

* * *

Chapitre 7. 

Récupérer l'arme c'était avéré moins compliqué que prévu. Il avait suffit que Sam fasses ses yeux de cocker à l'agent de police -une femme quasi à la retraite qui avait du voir en Sam le petit-fils idéal- et qu'il lui explique que c'était son premier jour et que, s'il n'apportait pas dans l'heure l'arme au tribunal, cela serait sûrement aussi son dernier. Et le policer avait eu pitié de lui, et la lui avait remise. Bien sûr, le jeune chasseur avait eu un peu mauvaise conscience à la berner, mais Dean l'avait convaincu que d'ici à ce que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que le Luger avait disparu, elle serait sûrement déjà remariée à un vieux croulant en Floride et à se demander si ses enfants allaient venir la voir pour Noël.

Après leur méfait, ils avaient très rapidement quitté la ville, pour ne s'arrêter que quelques heures plus tard, et à pas mal de kilomètres plus loin, sur une route déserte à l'orée d'un petit bois. Ils devaient se décider quant au sort du Luger.

"Une arme qui tue des démons et sans balle !" siffla Dean légèrement admiratif, et en regardant fixement l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains. "Comment ?"

"Je n'en sais rien !" puis en voyant le regard surpris de son aîné, "je ne sais pas tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Colt marche contre les démons, ni en quoi peut bien être fait la lame du couteau de Ruby ! Alors pourquoi pas un Luger avec des balles fantômes ?!"

Cela suffit à contenter Dean.

"Par lâcheté, il laisse quatre enfants mourir. Et une fois mort, il tue deux personnes possédés qui allaient s'en prendre à des enfants" résuma-t-il, tout en continuant à se demander de ce qu'ils devaient faire de cette arme.

"Trois" le contredit Sam, avant d'ajouter, "il semble que la fiancée de grand oncle Allister se soit tuée avec, du moins c'est ce que je pense !"

"Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça, Sherlock ?"

"Elle est morte quelques mois après le retour d'Allister. Il n'avait pas encore enfermé l'arme dans un coffre ! Elle a été retrouvée morte dans leur chambre à coucher, une balle entre les deux yeux, comme l'officier, Georges Swayer et le père de Riley ! Mais pas d'arme ! La police a conclu à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné."

"Et pourquoi elle ?" demanda Dean, curieux de savoir.

"Elle était la nourrice d'un petit garçon. Il semble que l'enfant souffrait d'une grave anémie depuis quelques temps. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas d'où cela pouvait venir ! Mais certains démons..."

"... ont besoin de sang d'innocents pour survivre !" compléta Dean.

"Ce fantôme cherche un moyen d'effacer sa faute, de se repentir de l'acte qu'il a commis" reprit Sam.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Ils avaient déjà croisé des revenants qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient morts, des loups-garous qui s'ignoraient, des vampires qui détestaient leur condition et faisaient tout pour presque vivre normalement... mais un fantôme qui veut racheter ses fautes ? C'était une première !

"Comment peut-on le détuire ? Car s'il n'apparaît qu'à des démons qui s'en prennent à des enfants, on en a pour un moment. A moins de passer une petite annonce dans Enfer Magazine !" fit remarquer Dean.

"Tout laisse à croire que l'arme est ce qui le rattache à notre monde. Il suffit donc de la détruire."

"Et que ce passerait-il s'il sauvait un quatrième enfant ?" demanda Dean, changeant complétement de sujet.

Sam resta un moment silencieux. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière la question de son frère. Il repensa à tous ces gens qu'ils avaient tué : Meg, Madison... et la liste des anonymes étaient longues. Il savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, que cela était toujours légitime, ou du moins, ils essayaient de s'en convaincre, mais cela n'effaçait pas le sang sur leur main, il le rendait juste un peu plus supportable, c'était tout. Ils tuaient certes un démon, ils le renvoyaient en Enfer où était sa place ! Mais l'hôte ? Méritait-il de mourir ? Etait-il responsable ? Bien sûr que non ! Quel était donc le bon choix ? Y avait-il seulement une réponse ? Sam avait pris une décision après Cold Oak, mais parfois il doutait de son choix.

"Je ne sais pas" finit-il par admettre.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent.

Dean soupira, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment exister une deuxiéme chance, si Sam trouverait une solution pour le sauver, ou s'il allait réellement finir en Enfer.

"Il gèlera en Enfer avant que tu n'y mettes un orteil" lui promit, soudain, Sam, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son frère. "Et vu que tu détestes le froid..." ajouta-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la voiture et de prendre sa place habituelle, côté passager.

Dean sourit, amusé par la remarque de son frère. Il savait que Sam allait tout faire pour le sauver. Et même s'il appréciait le geste, Dean allait, lui, de son côté faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'aucun des deux ne baisseraient les bras. La seule question était donc de savoir s'ils allaient survivre ou bien être damné ensemble.

Il regarda l'arme dans sa main, puis la rangea aux côtés du Colt. Peut-être que tout le monde à le droit à la rédemption !

FIN !

Non, non, vous avez bien lu, c'est bien le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Mais il n'y a eu aucune confrontation entre le fantôme et les frères, me direz-vous ?! Oui, et c'est fait exprès ! Je voulais voir si c'était possible ! Donc je m'excuse au près de tout ceux et celles qui attendaient des combats avec sabre laser ou des courses poursuites en hélico !


End file.
